


Viva Verona - RUS

by ellenoruschka



Series: Viva Verona - RUS [1]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet (1968), Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Drama, I also created an English translation and it's on AO3 too, Mercutio is gay (but hey what's new), Multi, The link is in the notes, This work is the original text in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenoruschka/pseuds/ellenoruschka
Summary: У Вероны есть свой король.
Series: Viva Verona - RUS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815619





	Viva Verona - RUS

**Author's Note:**

> The English version (translated by myself) is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494692

**_Я болею тобой, я убью тебя, всё будет снова!_ **   
**_Прости меня, флейта._ **   
**_И флейта сказала:_ **   
**_Люблю._ **   
_(Ольга Арефьева и Ковчег, "Черная флейта")_

  
О чём он думает?.. Высокий, светловолосый; надменное, словно из камня высеченное лицо с тонкими насмешливыми губами; красно-золотая, родовых цветов, одежда; а грудь и живот безрассудно обнажены — и ведь не боится, что метнёт кто-нибудь из-за угла остро заточенный кинжал прямо в гордое сердце, прячущееся под такой уязвимой кожей... 

…но нечего бояться в кровавой Вероне самому кровавому её сыну, 

самому грозному хищнику. 

Кажется, камни под ногами содрогаются, когда он, массивный и грациозный, тяжело приземляется на мостовую одним точным прыжком. Не заметить его присутствия невозможно: одним своим появлением он обращает на себя внимание. Любая из девушек Вероны — если она не Монтекки — с радостью ляжет в его постель, стоит ему пожелать этого; любой из юношей Вероны — если он не Монтекки — готов биться за него. Рядом с ним — друзья, родичи, собратья по оружию; и нет для них большей радости и чести, чем стоять бок о бок с этим бешеным львом. И пускай юный Монтекки, любимчик самой Смерти, и его самонадеянные друзья-забияки во всеуслышание именуют себя королями мира — 

у Вероны есть свой король.

И это не благородный Эскал, о нет; хоть Верона и уважает своего великодушного хранителя справедливости, но кровь она любит больше. И королём над собой она готова признать лишь того, кто способен дать ей желаемое. 

О, она не ошиблась в выборе: её избранник не скупится на жертвоприношения, обагряя жадные камни её мостовых кровью своих врагов — неважно, сочится ли алая влага из лёгкой ссадины, капает ли из разбитого носа, хлещет ли из глубокой колотой раны... Да, и этого тоже однажды заберёт Смерть — зловещая леди в белом, что давно стала неотъемлемой частью Вероны; но пока — 

пока ещё рано. Пока ещё не он стал её новой игрушкой. И Верона не отдаст его просто так — 

ибо знает вкус его крови.

Ведь Кошачий царь не всегда выходит из стычек невредимым. О нет, на его мощном теле достаточно шрамов, чтобы понять: этот человек не щадит не только других, но и себя. Верона любит этот горьковатый вкус больше прочих — но пока не стремится осушить кубок до дна. 

Слишком терпко... 

…и слишком просто. 

Она ведь и самого его любит — уж как умеет; и пусть её любовь — отрава, но она всё же не так губительна, как холодное любопытство Смерти. 

О чём он думает, с кошачьей грацией скользя по узким улицам погружённого во тьму города, когда сама Смерть, вся в белом, танцует вокруг его клинка? О чём думает, впиваясь жёсткими губами в чьи-то мягкие и податливые, без единого звука вколачиваясь в разгорячённое тело очередной безымянной проститутки?.. О чём думает, хищно скалясь и рыча в ответ на язвительные насмешки Меркуцио, этого ехидного шута, недоделанного поэта, скачущего вокруг него в своей лиловой рубахе и извивающегося призывно, как последняя шлюха?..

...о чём он пытается забыть?..

О, пусть его мыслей ей не прочесть – но это дикое, живое, неприручённое сердце кровоточит так восхитительно и дурманяще!.. Этот кошачий прищур зеленоватых глаз завораживает, а гулкий рычащий голос заставляет камни Вероны дрожать от... вожделения?.. О да, прекрасная Верона, тёмная, жестокая Верона жаждет — 

мести и кровавой жертвы. 

И кто, как не её Кошачий царь, может подарить ей это?.. 

* * *

На городской площади суматоха. Тибальт хохочет, захлёбываясь мучительным ликованием, и на долю секунды, злобной насмешки ради, прижимается искривлённым в судороге ненависти ртом к дрожащим от боли, но всё же дерзко усмехающимся губам умирающего — шута-паяца-шлюхи — Меркуцио делла Скала; 

а Верона содрогается теперь уже от ревности — ибо видит — сквозь маску презрения и надменного ликования — то, 

что так прячет и так хочет забыть сам Тибальт. 

А тот всё хохочет и хохочет, отступая от трупа —

хохочет —

чтобы не выть.

И когда тонкая рука любимчика Смерти хватает кинжал, на котором ещё дымится кровь Меркуцио, и вонзает его прямо в обнажённую грудь Кошачьего царя, тот не делает и попытки защититься. 

Смех обрывается странным бульканьем, и выпущенная наконец на волю горькая кровь выплёскивается на площадь кипящим потоком, впитывается в щели между камнями, и ревнивица Верона дрожит в сладкой судороге, до последней капли выпивая пьянящую влагу. Его кровь — её кровь; его душа — её душа; и теперь, после смерти, Тибальт принадлежит своему городу так, как никогда не принадлежал при жизни.

И больше не думает ни о чём. 

* * *

  
Тёмные улицы сегодня пусты, и Смерть танцует вокруг уже совсем другого клинка, и некому скользить меж домов, завораживая несуществующих зрителей плавной грацией хищного зверя, выискивая свою такую насмешливую — такую ненавистную — такую желанную — добычу —

ибо Верона взяла своё.

И она возьмёт ещё и ещё — но она знает, что даже сладкая кровь наивных влюблённых, очаровавших саму бесстрастную Смерть, не опьянит её так, как тот единственный глубокий глоток кипящей терпкой горечи, вырванный ею у Тибальта в приступе бешеной ревности...

...зеленоватые кошачьи глаза невидяще смотрят в опрокинутое стальное небо...

...тяжёлые руки безвольно раскинуты...

...гордые, всегда так плотно сжатые губы слегка приоткрыты...

...кровавые пятна смыл дождь — 

это бессонная Верона омывает могучее тело своего любовника — 

не слезами, нет, она не умеет плакать; но холодным ливнем. 

Верона никогда не умела плакать —

но этой ночью 

она 

рыдает.

  
24/01/18


End file.
